


Inch Deep With Pearl

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Asgard, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Rimming, Rough Sex, Slapping, Snowed In, Wet & Messy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Thor catches Loki looking when he finishes with the fireplace and turns back around. It is too late to hide the fact; Loki instead looks over him from head to toe, contemplative, and assumes a sultry expression.“Have you decided, brother?” Thor enquires, approaching him. “Whether I may have a place in your bed?” He crawls over Loki on his hands and knees and stays there, not touching him but caging him in.Loki stretches himself out languorously atop the sheets, eyes heavy-lidded, and smirks at the unconcealed hunger in Thor’s expression. “It’s an acceptable arrangement, but I expect suitable reward.”





	Inch Deep With Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> The tags on this fic are a mess but so am I lmao. Set at some unspecified time in the years prior to the first Thor movie. Basically, this is just cozy, snowy, filthy-sex-by-the-fireplace porn with no plot to speak of.
> 
> The title is based on the (old and lovely but sad) poem ‘The First Snowfall’ by JR Lowell, purely because this fic is about snowy weather and I liked that particular phrasing for this in a weird way.

The kingdom of Asgard so rarely sees snowfall and yet, when it does, the snow always appears to be in a terrible hurry to arrive all at once. The gentle flurry that started early one morning quickly grew heavier and now, deep into the night, still flutters down onto the thick covering below that lines every surface.

There is hardly a breath of wind, and the snow seems to bring with it a unique quietness that Loki delights in. Despite the late hour, sleep feels too far away to consider yet, and so he lies on his bed reading in peace as the snow banks up in glittering layers outside the castle windows.

“ _Loki_ ,” comes softly through his bedroom door then, interrupting Loki’s thoughts, and he sighs. He should have known that his fool of a brother would be the one to break the silence.

Still reclining on the bed and in no mood to get up, Loki slides the door open with a lazy flick of his fingers. Thor steps inside, barefoot and dressed for sleep, though he is accompanied also by a cloak wrapped haphazardly around his shoulders to keep out the chill.

“What,” Loki says flatly.

“Might I sleep in here tonight, brother?” Thor asks him, closing the door behind himself. “I’m nearly out of firewood and my bedroom is unbearably cold.”

Loki rolls his eyes and goes back to his reading. “Go and ask one of the servants for some more, then.”

“They have all gone to bed,” Thor says helplessly. “It seems unfair to wake them. And your room is _always_ warmer than mine even though you never feel the cold as I do.”

Loki gives an irritated huff and marks his place in his book, setting it aside. So much, he thinks, for his night of blissful peace and quiet.

“Life is just so terribly unjust to you, Thor, really,” Loki says dryly. “Fine. Stay in here, if you must. You can stoke the fire whilst I decide whether I’m willing to make space in my bed for you or if you’ll have to make do with the floor.”

The grateful, besotted grin Thor bestows on Loki ignites in him such a sudden, bright rush of affection that he doesn’t quite know what to do with it. How rude, that Thor should not only invade Loki’s space like this, but insist on turning him into a sentimental sap as he does so. Thor cannot see the disgruntled face Loki pulls at him behind his back, but it makes Loki feel better nonetheless.

Loki watches as Thor busies himself at the fireplace, stirring the embers and carefully stacking more firewood on top. He looks especially striking by the soft glow of the fire, broad-shouldered and his hair burnished gold, and Loki smiles to himself. Perhaps he could warm to the idea of Thor staying.

Thor catches Loki looking when he finishes with the fireplace and turns back around. It is too late to hide the fact; Loki instead looks over him from head to toe, contemplative, and assumes a sultry expression.

“Have you decided, brother?” Thor enquires, approaching him. “Whether I may have a place in your bed?” He crawls over Loki on his hands and knees and stays there, not touching him but caging him in.

Loki stretches himself out languorously atop the sheets, eyes heavy-lidded, and smirks at the unconcealed hunger in Thor’s expression.

“It’s an acceptable arrangement, but I expect suitable reward.”

“Oh?” Thor says, his eyes dancing with amusement. “And can I ask what form of payment you would require?”

He ducks his head to Loki’s neck and places a kiss there, his breath warm against Loki’s skin where he nuzzles against him. Loki hums a thoughtful sound and pretends to think on it.

“You,” Loki says after a moment, and gasps when Thor bites down gently and sucks a mark to the sensitive patch of skin below his ear. “Inside me. Fuck me, make me come, and if you perform adequately you can sleep alongside me tonight.”

Thor groans faintly into the curve of Loki’s shoulder, sounding entirely undone.

“Loki. Your _mouth_.”

When Thor lifts his head once again to look at him, Loki blinks up at him in a poor imitation of innocence.

“What of it?”

“It has many talents, that is all,” Thor smiles, shaking his head, and lowers himself down so that they are touching properly at last along the length of their bodies, albeit with layers of clothing still between them.

Thor’s cloak is removed and pushed aside, and Loki fits his hands under Thor’s shirt to grip at his waist. Braced on one arm, Thor touches two fingers to Loki’s bottom lip and Loki lets them slide inside to sit flat on his tongue.

He sucks on them lightly, and licks at the pads of them; nips gently at their tips when Thor draws them away. Thor gasps and grinds down, a needy, involuntary buck of his hips that jolts at Loki as though Thor were inside him already, and Loki gives a breathless laugh.

“If you think I’m going to suck you tonight, you’re mistaken,” Loki informs him. “I haven’t the inclination. You are to do all of the work tonight, not I.”

Thor looks down at him, fairly flushed with arousal and hopelessly fond. “I accept your terms and consider them fair,” he says with a quirk of a smile.

He lets Loki pull him close, then, in order to kiss him thoroughly; slides one knee between Loki’s on the bed so that they can more easily rock against one another, unhurried and lazy.

Cupping Thor’s jaw with one hand, Loki licks wantonly into his mouth and finds the heat of it and the taste of him a heady combination. When Thor does the same in return, Loki sucks at the tip of his tongue and swallows each rumbling, pleasured sound Thor murmurs between his lips.

They have the whole night for themselves if they wish it, and Loki has no intention of hastening matters along. As time draws on, however, Thor begins shivering in a way that goes beyond the faint tremors of excitement Loki can draw from him with his mouth or the teasing trail of his fingers across his back.

“Oh, for goodness -- get up,” Loki snaps, pushing at Thor’s chest with one hand.

“There is a _draft_ ,” Thor complains, sitting upright. “Surely you can feel it.”

Loki sighs and shoves him gently backwards to move him out of the way. Thor climbs from the bed and watches with a bemused expression as Loki pulls the pillows and furs to the floor.

The mattress isn’t overly heavy or cumbersome, and Loki drags it from the bed without difficulty. He sets it down in front of the fireplace and spreads a whole heap of blankets and furs atop it in a comfortable pile.

“Is this satisfactory?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

He sprawls back upon his handiwork, holding himself up on his hands, and awaits Thor’s verdict. The makeshift bed is very soft and very warm, and while Loki never particularly feels the cold, he still finds that he enjoys basking in the heat of the open fire.

“It is perfect,” Thor breathes, standing wonderstruck at the edge of it.

Loki gets to his knees before him and curls his fingertips into Thor’s waistband. When Loki looks up at him, holding his gaze, Thor’s eyes are patently dark with want.

The extent of Thor’s desire is obvious at every part of him, but none so much as the clear outline of his cock where the thin pants he is wearing cling to him obscenely. There is a dark patch near the waistband where the head sits, slicking the fabric with precome.

Loki leans in close enough to touch his chin to Thor’s thigh, shuts his eyes and breathes deep. Gods, but he can _smell_ how aroused he is; how absolutely ready he is to fuck. Looking up at Thor once again, he exhales in a soft, open-mouthed pant that sends fine tremors across the fabric of Thor’s clothing.

Thor moans at the hot rush of air like he cannot help it, bitten-back and wanting.

“I thought you weren’t sucking me tonight?” he says shakily, threading gentle fingers through Loki’s hair.

Loki blinks at him nonchalantly; turns his head slightly and rubs his cheek against the length of Thor’s cock. Thor makes a strangled sound, throbbing hard against Loki’s cheek. The wet patch at his waistband grows wetter as he leaks copiously in response to the sudden stimulation.

“I’m not,” Loki murmurs, and gives him a slanted smile. “But brother, don’t you just _wish_ that I would?”

Disappointment, amusement and utter exasperation all flit across Thor’s features in the seconds that follow, and he pushes Loki away abruptly with a soft huff of laughter.

“You are _impossible_ ,” Thor groans, watching as Loki falls back onto the bed laughing. When Thor begins to undress, he moves with a blunt, efficient impatience that stokes a fire in Loki’s belly.

Loki drinks in the sight of him, reclining back on the bed and biting at his lip. For himself, Loki draws a finger slowly from his throat to his thighs, his clothing appearing to dissolve into nothingness as he does so.

The spell Loki casts is hardly less effort than it would take to simply remove his clothing by hand given that he was wearing so little already, but he cannot help but enjoy the way that this particular trick makes Thor’s breath quicken. Every time, no matter where they are, Thor looks at Loki in awe as though he couldn’t possibly imagine anything more enchanting nor arousing.

“You look good like this,” Thor tells him softly, fitting himself between Loki’s thighs and leaning in close to kiss him. The fire crackles gently behind them both, heat licking at their skin through close proximity.

“Flatterer. I already said you could fuck me,” Loki says when they part, but secretly delights in the attention. He _does_ look good like this; Thor looks hard enough to pound at him until morning.

Summoning a small jar of oil from his bedside, Loki catches it neatly and readily hands it to Thor. He is somewhat surprised when Thor sets it to one side, unopened; surprised further still when Thor draws back, his palms stroking warmly down Loki’s legs, and settles himself on his stomach.

Thor hooks an arm under each of Loki’s bent knees to pull him nearer, so close now that Loki can feel Thor’s breath between his thighs.

“Oh,” Loki says, without really meaning to.

“Can I?” Thor asks, raising his eyebrows; they both know that Loki is hardly likely to decline.

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki says softly, winding his fingers into Thor’s long hair.

He cannot help but moan when Thor first licks over his hole with the flat of his tongue, his entire body humming with pleasure and desperate for more. Thor obliges without need for further encouragement, the stubble at his jaw rubbing at Loki’s thighs and bringing pink to the surface.

Thor’s tongue is _wicked_ , the way it curls into Loki and then draws out to flick at him lightly; he takes Loki with crude, untamed enthusiasm one minute and then lets it wane to delicate teasing the next.

It is almost too much to take, and Loki grips at Thor’s hair with one hand and bites at his knuckles on the other to keep from making an embarrassing amount of noise.

Thor makes a pleased sound that vibrates right through Loki and leaves him gasping. Loki’s responsiveness appears to stoke something in him, and Thor ruts wantonly against the bed, groaning. It only serves to make Loki harder: he feels lost in it, this endless feedback loop of pleasure.

“Gods, Thor,” Loki says when it gets to be too much. “Put something _in me_ , your fingers, your cock, anything.”

Thor chuckles lightly and pulls away, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He reaches for the oil and uncaps it, pouring a few drops onto his fingers and rubbing them together to let it warm through.

He slips two inside Loki without further preparation, letting him feel the stretch and slight ache as he is filled a fraction too quickly.

“Yes,” Loki says, “ _fuck_ ,” and moans breathlessly as Thor eases his fingers back and then thrusts them forth roughly.

“Keeping making those sounds, Loki, and I will spend before I even have the chance to be inside you,” Thor warns him quietly, his voice tight with restraint and on the edge of laughter.

He separates his fingers and draws them back slowly, then fits them closely together and pushes in deep. When he curls his fingers and rubs unerringly where Loki wants them most, Loki sees stars, dizzy with need.

Thor keeps at him, and at him, and Loki hardly even notices the third finger sliding in alongside the previous two, lost in the push-pull rhythm of Thor’s hand.

“Get in me then,” Loki goads him. “Hold me down and fuck me open. I want it, Thor, come _on_.”

Thor kisses him, slow and deliberate, and twists his fingers as he drives them deeper. “Not yet.”

“I hate you,” Loki groans, and kicks at Thor’s ribs with his toes.

Thor ignores him and smiles knowingly, reaching for the oil. He pours a small amount over his hand and slides easily back inside Loki, his other hand stroking soothingly over his thighs. He tucks his fourth finger alongside the rest and Loki bites down hard on his lip as he is stretched even further, not quite ready for it but welcoming it regardless.

It is stupidly, maddeningly good. Loki’s cock drips over his belly with every exquisite drag of Thor’s fingers, so on edge he cannot think straight. Every thrust feels as though it is igniting something hot and dangerous in him.

Thor looks curiously at his hand pressed knuckle-deep inside Loki. He moves in him in short, slick thrusts and says thoughtfully, “Do you imagine that one day I could fit my whole fist inside you?”

Loki can imagine it very, very clearly, and does so as Thor’s fingers ride up inside him with brutal accuracy. His vision blurs and he comes, crying out and spilling onto his belly from Thor’s fingers and voice alone. Thor works him through it carefully and then gently withdraws his hand, leaving Loki feeling shockingly empty all at once.

“Um. That was -- unexpected?” Thor says diplomatically, wiping his hand clean of oil on the blanket and looking down at him with an expression that appears to sit somewhere between startled and amused.

“Shut up,” Loki mumbles, smiling despite himself and too elated to care. They can examine that particular exchange another day, or never speak of it again, depending on Loki’s mood.

Thor kisses Loki then, his palm a warm weight against Loki’s chest. Loki hasn’t the energy to move, kissing back lazily as he lies there boneless on the bed, still thrumming all over with pleasure.

He is still feeling the aftershocks when Thor impatiently slicks up his cock and pushes inside him moments later, so sensitive and needy that he gives a full-bodied shudder as Thor slides home. Loki’s cock twitches, drooling a final pulse of come onto his belly.

“You are _filthy_ ,” Thor says appreciatively. He braces himself on one hand and drags the other through the streaks of come that mark Loki’s body, smearing it wetly over his hip bone as he fucks into him.

Humming a pleased sound, Loki wraps his legs more firmly around Thor’s waist. He runs two fingers across his belly, getting them good and wet, and slides them over Thor’s bottom lip. Thor sucks at them devotedly; makes a quiet, desperate sound when Loki tightens up around him in reward and runs his fingernails down the naked stretch of Thor’s back.

The rhythm Thor sets is punishing, his muscles flexing under Loki’s hand every time he drives forward. His need to find release is palpable, and Loki can see clearly that he is in no mood to drag this out any longer than he has to.

Loki lets his hand fall to Thor’s throat and grips at him there, his fingernails digging in. “May I hit you?” he asks, smirking, and moans, pleased, when Thor’s hips stutter for a moment and lose their rhythm exactly as Loki had anticipated.

“Yes,” Thor breathes, “please,” and Loki slaps him hard enough across the face that his palm stings.

Thor gasps and trembles at the sudden shock of pleasure, driving his cock into Loki with ruthless vigour. Loki laughs, delighted, and smacks him again. It is enough: Thor slams into Loki twice more and comes, hitching up inside him and panting hotly against Loki’s neck.

It takes some time before Thor makes any attempt to move, though when he finally slips out of Loki completely he stays right where he was, laid atop him between Loki’s spread thighs.

“You are a thing of wonder,” Thor says warmly, touching reverent fingers to Loki’s cheek and looking down at him in awe.

“And you are unbelievably stupid when you have just come,” Loki admonishes, heart clenching, and puts a hand over Thor’s grinning mouth lest he say anything else further in the same vein. His hand slides down to Thor’s chin, which he holds between finger and thumb. “Hold still,” he says, turning Thor’s face to one side so he can see the glorious shock of pink where he laid his hands on him. “I am admiring my work.”

Thor smiles and allows it.

Once bored of admiration, Loki lazily pulls Thor in in order to kiss him. Thor moves over onto his side so that they can do so more comfortably, and when his hand finds Loki’s cock half-hard between them he strokes at him idly.

Thor’s hands are a form of magic unlike any other Loki knows. He has Loki hard and wanting within minutes; is hard again himself with only minimal attention from Loki who, staying true to his word, is willing to expend negligible effort tonight unless he truly feels like it.

“Let me have you again,” Thor whispers against Loki’s ear with a slow smile that Loki feels rather than sees. His hand moves from Loki’s cock and instead draws Loki’s thigh over his own.

Loki gasps when Thor eases two fingers inside of him; Thor encounters little resistance, slipping easily inside through the mess of come already fucked deep. The angle isn’t perfect but it feels good regardless, Thor’s thumb teasing around his rim.

“You’ve persuaded me well enough,” Loki says breathlessly. “But, wait -- lie down on your back.”

“I thought I was to do the work tonight?” Thor asks, eyes bright with mirth, but does as he is told.

“You are,” Loki says and kneels over him, lining him up. “Just -- ”

He cuts himself off mid-sentence when he finds the right angle and Thor breaches his body; sinks slowly down onto his cock, in and in and in until there is nothing left to take.

Thor looks up at him, tense with restraint and gleaming in the firelight. When Loki strokes at the place where they are joined, the tender expanse of skin where Thor’s cock stretches him open, his fingers skid slickly through the wetness that leaks out of him with every minor shift of their bodies. Thor’s hips twitch helplessly under him, his admirable restraint wavering.

“Like this,” Loki says, rising up on his knees by a few inches. Thor draws his own knees up for leverage and Loki reaches behind him to grasp at one for balance when Thor grips at his hips and thrusts slowly up into him. “Oh, _fuck_.”

The angle allows Thor to push impossibly deep, the slick sound of his cock obscene in the quiet of the room. Every thrust feels like liquid pleasure down Loki’s spine, making his knees weak.

Thor fucks into him smoothly and relentlessly as time slips away from them, and doesn’t look away from Loki once.

“Do you think you would have regretted it,” Thor says eventually, “if you had not let me in tonight?”

Loki gives him a considering look. He scrapes his thumbnail over one of Thor’s nipples and pinches it meanly just to make Thor gasp and throb inside him.

“I have no idea,” Loki lies. Thor looks thoroughly unconvinced, and snaps his hips up hard enough that Loki feels it everywhere, a sudden sweet shock of desire coursing through his blood. “Yes,” Loki hisses, and Thor fucks into him again just the same. “ _Okay_ , yes, I probably would have regretted turning you away, now could you _please_ just shut up and fuck me.”

Thor gives him a satisfied look but is sensible enough to stay silent as he maintains this pace that he has set, fucking into Loki hard and fast.

“Whatever you do, do not slow down,” Loki says, his hand stripping over his cock. It only takes a few strokes, combined with Thor deliberately fucking up into him with single-minded focus, and then Loki is coming across Thor’s stomach and chest.

The upward shove of Thor’s hips has Loki falling forward, catching himself with one hand at either side of Thor’s shoulders. Loki’s hair brushes at Thor’s cheek with every thrust.

“I am almost -- ” Thor says in apology, still fucking into him, “ -- almost there, I swear it.”

Loki cannot find it in him to care too much; he is so thoroughly fucked and oversensitive that it borders on hurting now, yet he revels in it. Thor has lavished enough attention on him tonight that he feels he can repay the favour to a smaller degree.

“Take as long as you like,” Loki says indulgently, letting Thor chase his release, “I think you have earned it.”

He finds it amusing how little praise it takes to have Thor laid in ruins beneath him, looking at Loki with utter infatuation written plainly across his features as much as the naked lust Loki sees there. It doesn’t take long before Thor is coming in him with a groan, his hips moving in shallow pulses as he rides it out.

Loki can barely feel his legs when he finally clambers off him, and the way he topples sideways when he attempts to lie down is far less elegant than he’d hoped for. Thankfully, Thor is looking only at the ceiling, and appears too dazed and euphoric to notice.

“The first thing I am doing tomorrow is taking a bath,” Loki declares on a sigh, and looks down at himself in disgust. “I don’t know if you have ever defiled me so thoroughly before.”

Thor looks at him and laughs, but doesn’t deny it.

Through a combination of perfunctory magic and washcloths made warm by the fire, they are soon at least refreshed and clean enough to lay contentedly beneath the blankets. When Thor curls in close and lays his head upon Loki’s chest, Loki sighs and accepts it without complaint; it is easier, he supposes, to just lie there and allow it.

Now that peace and serenity has finally been restored, Loki plays with Thor’s hair for a while, adding little braids here and there just for something to do with his fingers. He glances at the window every so often, and sees that the snow still falls, though lighter now than before.

“I should probably ask,” Thor murmurs against Loki after a while, sounding half-asleep but nevertheless amused. “Did I satisfy you enough to sleep beside you tonight?”

“It was adequate, I suppose. I’ve had better,” Loki lies blandly, though he cannot help the way his mouth twitches up at the corners. “Now get off me, you idiot.”

Apparently immune to most barbs Loki can throw at him, Thor settles happily back onto the mattress beside Loki and stretches out, yawning.

“Good. If you asked me to leave this bed now, brother, I would have no choice but to fight you for it.”

“Is that so?” Loki says, turning onto his side and making himself comfortable. He wants to roll his eyes but finds instead that they fall closed. Bundled under the warmth of the blankets and furs, he suddenly feels so very tired. “How tedious. It is lucky for you that I am feeling generous tonight.”

“Indeed,” Thor mumbles, and they are both asleep before either of them thinks to say anything further.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can pry that Wet & Messy tag from my cold dead hands tbh
> 
> My fic Tumblr is [here](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> A sort-of-sequel in which Loki decides that he will in fact try the whole fisting thing can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172969) :D


End file.
